In the most of clinical diagnosis analysis equipment for inside of fluid a small amount of analyzer detection till the recent, by designing the apparatus for designing the multiple sample preparation and automated apparatus for the reagent addition and analyzing the parallel or the numerous test sample the effectiveness and economical efficiency were improved. The automated reagent preparation apparatus and such automated analyzer are integrated in the single thin film apparatus. The thin film type clinical test analyzer of this form automatically accurately can perform the hundreds kinds analysis with automatic or half having a small amount of sample and reagent within the one-hour. But this thin film type analyzer has the problem that the design is difficult to the design be complicated and the valve for automatically supplying sample or reagent the enzyme and buffer solution to the desired position on the thin film type analyzer essentials thin than. Therefore, it is simple in order to overcome this problem. It desperately need the suitable membrane valve for the thin film type analyzer.
In general, looking at the CD and DVD used as the film substrate, 12 cm polycarbonate substrate, the standard compact disk is formed from a reflective metal layer and a protective lacquer coating. DVD, CD and CDROM format is described by ISO 9660 industrial standard.
The polycarbonate substrate is optical quality transparent polycarbonate. Data layer of the DVD and CD are part of the polycarbonate substrate and the data is decorated with a series of pits shape by a stamper during the injection molding process. The polycarbonate substrate is available, such as bio-fluid in the small amount of material in the form of a thin film analyzer to diagnose and detect strain modifications, when the place of pits on the disk during the injection molding process, the flow path in the fluid flow and a buffer solution of the chamber to store the chamber can be formed. Finally, bio disc is manufactured by bonding multi-layered discs.
A bio disk is needed to facilitate a thin film valve controlling the flow and flow rate of the fluid flow path formed in the bio disk.
Hereinafter, the conventional CD-ROM, a disk, such as DVD to convert modified lab-on-a-chip to diagnose and detect a small amount of substance in the fluid Lab On a Chip, a protein chip and DNA chip, a biochip such as the valve is integrated with a thin film disk or a disk with a thin film integrated valve for performing bio and chemical processes to diagnose and detect a small amount of material in the fluid; And it refers to a device with a control unit for controlling the drive referred to as “thin film valve device”.
By using the centrifugal force of the injected sample to the inlet on the disk, a device for moving the fluid to the surface of the disk, the European patent “Disk for centrifuge” GB1075800, publication date 1967 Jul. 12 are disclosed. In addition, the fluid going by using the centrifugal force the sample injected into the inlet of the disk to move to the channel and the chamber, a device for separating the sample European patent “Separating Disks for centrifuge” EP Patent No.: 3,335,946, Apr. 12, 1965 are disclosed. However, these inventions have failed to elaborate flow control since the invention could not overcome the delamination problem of the valve.
In addition, an electromagnetic valve is used to open and close the flow path using a cylinder or moving the plunger by a force of a magnetic field. For moving the print cylinder or plunger, a suitable size of ferrite core and the number of winding are required to ensure the strength of the magnetic and also more power is needed for moving the cylinder or plunger to on-off valve. Therefore, the valve with the electromagnet will not only be possible to configure the thin-film due to the size of the electromagnetic valve itself, there are many problems in a number of power consumption due to heat, it is not suitable as a film-like valve.
The electromagnetic valve with the “Electromagnet Ball valves U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,767 and the paper “an optimized electromagnetically activated micro ball valve”, proceedings Sensor. Vol. 2, 405-408, 1999 has been a good example for using an electromagnetic valve.
Additionally, when the liquid meets a thin fluid path changing into a wide fluid path or when the surface changing from hydrophilic to hydrophobic, the capillary burst valve, exemplified in “Integrated microfluidic disk” U.S. Pat. No. 6,812,457, prevents liquid from completely spilling, even if the centrifugal force is generated, until the rotation speed of the disk exceeds a certain threshold.
The capillary burst valve can independently control each valve based on rotation speed and the width of the fluid path, shape, surface condition and the combination thereof. However, the capillary burst valve cannot be used in applications that have high speed rotation speed process because the opening critical rotation speed of the valve is very low and without meticulous speed control the valve may unintentionally be opened and when the number of independently controlled valves increase more meticulous rotation speed control is needed because the rotation speed difference between individual valves are very miniscule.
Additionally, even if meticulous speed control is possible, reproducibility of the valve control may not be possible because the rotation speed of each disk may be different due to variables in the disk creating process. Also, capillary burst valves have disadvantage of long term storage due to evaporation problems because they are not fundamentally sealed.
In order to solve the problems, the present invention provides thin film valve apparatus that combines multi-layered disk with thin film adhesive tape while creating perforated closing membrane on the perforated hole with black membrane layer then melting the thin film closing membrane with laser beam and opening the thin film closing membrane.